What The Eyes Do Not Tell
by storiesofthedragon
Summary: What if Mirena was not the only one to be reborn? What if the son of Dracula, Ingeras, was reincarnated as a a twenty-three year old woman named Ingrid. Ingrid, a forensic artist living in New York has no idea she is the living descendant of Dracula. There are those who have waited in the dark to hunt Ingrid down and the family she didn't know she had will rise to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

_"Miss, can you tell me what happened to you tonight?"_

_"Ingrid,can you hear me?"_

_There were so many voices in her ear, but she could only hearing screaming. The faces of nurses and police officers were replaced by a vision of a dark sky beginning to clear, the face a little boy screaming, his arms outstretched,reaching for someone. Ingrid tried to understand what he was screaming but she could only make out one word._

_Papa._

"Ingrid, I know this is tough for you right now,but could you please tell us what happened to you tonight?" Detective Parker asked.

It was weird to be on the other side of it. Usually she was the one questioning victims so she could create a sketch of their many times she had seen their eyes widen with recognition of their attacker and awe that Ingrid had managed to sketch such an accurate drawing that would haunt them forever.

"Annie, I honestly don't remember. One minute I'm in the parking lot behind the New York Public Library, the next I'm not." Ingrid said although that wasn't entirely true.

She remembered the dark parking lot, someone's breath on her neck. She remembered the pain,and she remembered waking up on the steps of the Cathedral of St. John the Divine,bleeding.

" Enough detectives you're upsetting my patient. Visiting hours are now over." She heard a voice from the doorway say. A woman with short blonde hair walked in and shooed the detectives away.

"We'll back tomorrow Ingrid, I'll bring you some clothes." Lucy said before walking out.

"You need your rest. I'll make sure no one comes to bother you anymore tonight." The woman said,and Ingrid looked up into crystal blue eyes that looked extremely familiar.

"Thank you. I'm sorry..have we met before?" Ingrid,asked her head swimming, it was starting to become too much.

"I should hope not! That would mean you got hurt a great deal." The woman said with a soft smile,putting a hand on her shoulder. Ingrid opened her mouth to say more but instead let out an embarrassing yawn.

"Well that's my cue to leave,get some sleep. I'll be in to check on you the morning." The woman said and tucked a blanket around Ingrid.

"Thank you..I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Ingrid said laying her head on the pillow.

"I'm Dr. Murray dear but you can me Mina." The doctor said kindly and walked out of the room.

_Mina, that's a pretty name._Ingrid thought to herself as she closed her eyes hoping to drift off to sleep. But the moment she closed her eyes she saw them. A detail she left out to the detectives because she knew no one would believe her.

A pair of glowing red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a year off from fanfic writing and to come back to see that people actually enjoyed this story makes me so happy so I decided to update it and write the next chapter. This one will be short but the next couple will expand as I get back into Ingrid's narrative. Enjoy!

"Ok,walk us through it one more time happened to you when you arrived at the church?" Detective Parker asked. The air in the tiny hospital room was thick and all Ingrid wanted to do was fling open the door and make a run for it. But one look at Dr. Murray (who had insisted on staying while Ingrid gave her statement police procedure be damned) and her best friend Lucy settled Ingrid's nerves enough to look her colleague in the eye without the fear of puking halfway through her statement.

"I gave a talk about career placement at the library at 7 PM and once that finished,I went out to the parking lot to my car. I was halfway across the lot when I heard screaming coming from the garden and that's the last thing I remember before waking up on the church steps." Ingrid said as confidently as she could,purposefully leaving out the part about glowing red eyes and visions of a child. She wasn't a cop but she knew the crazier her story sounded the less the detectives would believe and her case would labelled as a violent mugging,all evidence running cold.

But what if all it was? What if her mind was playing tricks on her again? It wouldn't be the first time.

"If that's all the questions you have detectives,my patient is tired and ready for discharge. Please show yourselves out so Ms. Dracul can change." Dr. Murray said,arms folded daring anyone in that room to even think of going against her.

"I just have one more question,if that's alright." A voice from the doorway called out and Ingrid groaned internally at the sight of Inspector Jonathan Harker strolling into the already overcrowded room. To say Harker hated her was an understatement. He despised her and her position,believing police sketch artistry was a thing of the past and could be done by computers. To Harker,all Ingrid was a glorified assistant and he certainly treated her as such.

"I'm happy to answer it." Ingrid said trying to keep any sort of fragment of malice out of her voice. Harker took a seat across from Ingrid's bed,resting his dirty feet on her bed.

"I'm glad. Twenty feet from where you were found,a priest was found dead,impaled on a sharp tree. I find it very convenient that a good man was murdered last night and the only witness doesn't remember a thing. How's your head Ingrid? Still a bit sore?"

A chill went down Ingrid's back at Harker's words. Someone had lost their life last night,a good person and the storm clouds Ingrid saw in Harker's eyes confirmed the scariest thought of all.

Murder.

The detectives weren't there to get her statement,they were to get a confession. A man was murdered and Harker actually believed she had something to do with it.

It would have been so easy for Ingrid to scream in Harker's face but the gaps in her memory spoke otherwise.

Had the breath on her neck,the eyes that glowed in the dark,and the deep animalistic growling been just an illusion?

In that moment, Ingrid couldn't help but wonder one thing.

What if the monster wasn't a monster at all?

What if it was just _her_?


End file.
